


You Don't Have To Be Lonely Anymore (oneshot)

by Kiwi_OCmaker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_OCmaker/pseuds/Kiwi_OCmaker
Summary: Reaper has a thing for Geno. He's had a thing for Geno for a long time, and it wasn't exactly a secret. But he knows that Geno doesn't feel the same at all, and actually has a hatred of Reaper. After all, Reaper is the god of death, and death is what Geno is running away from.
Relationships: Geno Sans/Reaper Sans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	You Don't Have To Be Lonely Anymore (oneshot)

### You Don't Have To Be Lonely Anymore

Geno sat alone in the void. This was a common pastime for him, staring into the void. Geno already had a bad feeling about today, although he had a bad feeling about most days. Soon a portal appeared, and _he _came out of the portal. Geno would never know why Reaper was so obsessed with him. Maybe it had something to do with Geno being eternally dying and Reaper being the god of death.__

__"Heyyyyy Genooooo" Reaper says in his naturally flirty tone. Death, is apparently a flirt. Who knew._ _

__"What do you want Reaper"_ _

__"You."_ _

__"Enough with that. You know I'd never even be friends with you, much less your lover. Go away."_ _

__Reaper sighs, and goes back through the portal._ _

__"Finally. He's gone."_ _

__"Geno, wasn't that a bit rude? You don't even know the guy, he could be a total sweetheart for all you know! You just judged him because he's the god of death in his world. He could be like Hades for pete's sake."_ _

__"He only wants me so he can reap my soul, it's that simple Frisk."_ _

__"How do you know that! The only conversations you have with the guy is him flirting with you, asking you out, he gets rejected, and he leaves looking absolutely crushed. Geno this has gone on long enough. At least try to get to know him and be friends with him before you judge him!"_ _

__"Fine, fine, whatever makes you stop with this. And stop trying to play matchmaker, I know you ship us"_ _

__"Dang it." Frisk goes off elsewhere into the void._ _

__

__Reaper laid down on his couch, looking like a depressed potato sack. He knew Geno would never ever even give him a chance, but he kept trying anyways._ _

__"Brother! What's got you so down?"_ _

__"Nothing much, I've just had a thing for someone for a bit now and i've been rejected again."_ _

__"Do not worry! As your brother, I will show this person that you are a wonderful person, and ask them to give you a chance."_ _

__"Papyrus no-"_ _

__Reaper Papyrus picks up Reaper like an actual depressed potato sack "PAPYRUS YES! Now, where is this person!"_ _

__"He's in another universe.."_ _

__"What's his name?"_ _

__"Geno."_ _

__"Let's go find this Geno then!"_ _

__"Ok...." Reaper sighs, he has a feeling this won't end well, like every other time he goes to talk to Geno._ _

__Reaper explained how to get to Geno's world, and eventually Reaper Papyrus was able to get to Geno._ _

__"So you brought your brother to act all high and mighty that you haven't lost your entire family. Wow. How mature of you. Go away."_ _

__Reaper grimaced._ _

__"Actually Geno, I brought him. He is a wonderful person and I'm sure you can get to know him, correct?"_ _

__"Fine, if it makes everyone stop bothering me about this."_ _

__Reaper's face seems to brighten as Papyrus puts him down next to Geno._ _

__"Have fun you two!!" Papyrus goes back to Reapertale._ _

__"So, Reaper, just letting you know, we are going to attempt to be _friends _. Nothing more, nothing less. You got that?"___ _

___Death once again looks sad. "Yeah.."_ _ _

___"So, what are your hobbies?" Geno awkwardly tries to make small talk._ _ _

___"With my uh- job, I don't have time for hobbies. Unless coffee is a hobby"_ _ _

___"No, coffee isn't a hobby" _Dork _, Geno thinks.___ _ _

___"Well, that's it. I hate my job."_ _ _

___"Weren't you literally made for the purpose of being a god of death?"_ _ _

___"I still hate it. Ripping families apart, taking away people's lovers. It's just sad. I lost someone dear to me once."_ _ _

___"How? You're a god."_ _ _

___"Classic. God of death falls in love with the goddess of life. Crazy child steals god of death's scythe. Crazy child murders goddess of life with the god of death's scythe."_ _ _

___"o-oh."_ _ _

___"Us gods and goddesses don't go to the afterlife since we're not supposed to die in the first place. But maybe hating my job is just an excuse to be lazy, heh."_ _ _

___"I guess that's one thing we have in common, we're both lazy bones"_ _ _

___"Yeah. Geno, when I first met you, I saw you sitting in the void, all alone. And I instantly had feelings for you. I still don't know why I fell in love with you right then, right there. Maybe it was a cliche love at first sight kinda thing. But I knew, I just knew, I didn't want to see you all alone. Geno you don't have to be lonely anymore. I can stay by your side."_ _ _

___"That's sweet of you, but still no. Goodbye Death."_ _ _

___"......Goodbye Geno." Death goes to his own universe._ _ _

___"Soooooooo, how'd it go?"_ _ _

___"He still doesn't see me as anything other than a sorta friend. He hates me. I knew this was how it'd turn out........."_ _ _

___"You know what will cheer you up? Having some tea with Asgore. I bet he'll be ok with some company."_ _ _

___"yeah..."_ _ _

___Once again, Papyrus picked up Reaper like a depressed potato sack. This time he takes him to Asgore's castle._ _ _

___"So, what about Geno makes him catch your eye. Other than the irony that you've fallen in love with someone who is eternally dying, that is."_ _ _

___"I don't know, there's just something about him. He's adorable, and I wanna cheer him up."_ _ _

___Reaper and Papyrus arrive at Asgore's, after a bit of conversation._ _ _

___"Papyrus, what brings you here?"_ _ _

___"Sans is sad, and maybe you two could have some tea and chat. I can't seem to cheer him up, but maybe you'll be able to."_ _ _

___"I'm glad to have some company, Sans do, come in."_ _ _

___Reaper walked in, and Asgore started making some tea._ _ _

___"So Sans, what's got you down?"_ _ _

___"I've fallen in love with someone who practically hates me."_ _ _

___"That sounds like it hurts."_ _ _

___"yeah, it does."_ _ _

___"Have you tried talking to this person about how you feel?"_ _ _

___Yeah, i've been rejected on a daily basis."_ _ _

___"Do you think he might just be mildly annoyed that you ask him out apparently daily?"_ _ _

___"He's been like this since I introduced myself as the god of death. It's no use. He just hates me since I'm the god of death, and he's eternally dying. We're just not meant to be."_ _ _

___ _

___Reaper Papyrus was doing the thing any great brother would do. He was going to Geno's universe to go convince him that Sans wasn't bad, just cause he's the god of death._ _ _

___"Why are you here?"_ _ _

___"Because! Reaper really does care about you, if you think that this is some ploy to reap your soul, he's too much of a lazybones for that. By the way he thinks you're adorable."_ _ _

___"He's the god of death, and I'm eternally dying. Even if I did, by any small chance, have feelings for him as well, which I don't, it's just not meant to be."_ _ _

___Aftertale Frisk stands up, and walks over from their shipping corner. "You must be Reaper's brother, yes?"_ _ _

___"Yes, I am."_ _ _

___"Those two are so cute together. I've been trying to get them together for months now."_ _ _

___"Could we team up? I want my brother to be happy, and he certainly looks happy with Geno. The only problem is Geno doesn't feel the same way."_ _ _

___"I'm pretty sure he's just scared of Reaper. He's scared that it's a trick. He's scared to love him back."_ _ _

___"How do you know this?"_ _ _

___"Poorly hidden 'journal' although I'm pretty sure that's just another word for diary" Aftertale Frisk makes that one smug duck face._ _ _

___"I am literally right here. It's just I had nothing better to do with my time!"_ _ _

___"Actually, I have it right here." They pull out Geno's journal "Entry start: Reaper came and asked me out again, I swear, every time I see him he seems hotter than the last time, maybe I should just stop being scared that it's all a trick and ju-"_ _ _

___"HEY! DON'T READ THAT IT'S PRIVATE!!" Geno snatches back his journal and tucks it into his jacket. "Once again, I had nothing better to do with my time."_ _ _

___Aftertale Frisk snickers._ _ _

___ _

___"So, should I just leave him alone for a bit?"_ _ _

___"Yeah, Probably."_ _ _

___"Thanks for the advice." Reaoer goes home after finishing his tea_ _ _

___"So brother, what are you gonna do?"_ _ _

___"I think I'm gonna leave Geno alone for a bit, give him some space."_ _ _

___"Probably a good idea."___

"Yeah." 

As the days go by, Reaper does his job. Geno bubbles up in his thoughts occasionally, but he remembers that he's just pushing Geno away from him by continuing to visit him.

Geno sat in the void. It had been a while since Death had come to visit him. Had something happened to him? Death usually visited often. Had he given up? Good riddance. But Geno knew it wasn't a good thing. He realized that he had gotten used to Death constantly chasing him. It was a moment of realization. If Reaper had given up, then he wouldn't be back, and Geno can't go to his universe. He knew that Reaper's feelings we reciprocated but he was too darn scared to take that leap of faith. Now Death wouldn't be coming back. Weeks passed. No sign of Reaper. 

"And we were so close to them getting together. Dang" 

"Shut up Frisk. Being sad won't do anything. It just wasn't meant to be." 

"But you two are just like a match made in heaven! The god of death and someone who's eternally dying." 

"Yeah, well it looks like he isn't coming back." 

Aftertale Sans walks up to Geno and Frisk. "What's going on now?" 

"Reaper might have given up!" 

"Is this about the thing with Geno and the other me? The thing where he used to come up and flirt with Geno like- everyday for a long time?" 

"Yes." 

"It's just not meant to be Frisk." 

Just then, Reaper comes into the void. "Sup." 

"You're back?" 

"Is that a problem?" 

"No Reaper." 

"Wow. You're being nice to me. Did someone put you up to this?" 

"No Reaper. I was worried about you, you dumbass. You left for a long time. I thought you gave up. I-I'm ready to take a leap of faith. Reaper I was scared that this was some kind of ploy to reap my soul." 

Reaper gets close to Geno and pulls him closer with his scarf. "You feel the same way?" His face brightens up. 

"Yes Reaper. I was just scared." Geno says with a flustered tone 

"You don't need to be scared with me. I'd never hurt a bone in your body,"

"You're the god of death. That's kinda hard to believe." Geno scoffs and rolls his eyelights 

"And? That doesn't mean I can't feel love. That's just my job." 

"True." 

Reaper pulls Geno into a deep kiss. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment" 

"Yes I do. Since the moment you met me." 

"I thought I was gonna be alone forever." Reaper cries onto Geno's shoulder. 

"You're not gonna be. I promise. I'm here." 

"I thought you hated me this whole time. I was so scared that I'd be alone again." 

"I'm never gonna leave you all alone Reaps." 

Reaper smiles softly. "I'll be back, same time tomorrow." 

"Alright>" 

Reaper leaves with a brighter expression. 

"Match made in heeeeaaaaaveeeennnnnn" 

"SHUT UP" 

And everyday Reaper would come to the void, to be with Geno. Months passed, maybe even years. The two become closer. Much closer. One day, Reaper built up the courage to propose. 

Reaper walked into the void, a ring box in his cloak's pocket. He hugs Geno. 

"Hey Reaps." 

"Hey." 

Geno and Reaper snuggle for a bit, and Reaper clears his throat. 

"Something on your mind?" 

"Yeah.." 

"Is something wrong?" 

"No Geno. Actually quite the opposite. You see Geno, you remember a long time ago, when I said you don't have to be lonely anymore?" 

"Yeah? And we've been together for a long time, I'm not lonely, at least in a romantic sense." 

"I don't want you to ever be lonely again. Geno... I have something to ask you." 

"Yeah?" Geno blushed, he had an idea of what was about to happen. 

Reaper pulls out the ring. "Geno will you marry me?" 

Geno nods frantically. And after that, it was only a few months until the wedding. Time seemed to pass quickly. Soon enough, Geno was walking down the aisle. Reaper nearly forgot to breathe. 

Reapertale Asgore was the officiant. "Sans, do you take Geno to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

"I do." 

"Geno, do you take Sans to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

"I do." Geno smiled. 

"You may now kiss." 

Reaper kisses Geno almost instantly. As they kiss, Geno's mind echos with Reaper's words from before, You don't have to be lonely anymore. And Reaper was right. Neither Reaper or Geno would ever have to be alone.


End file.
